A Story of Love and Lies
by TheSecretCharacter
Summary: Guenevere knew what it felt like to have someone loved turn out to be different than thought. Read about Sirius Black's last realtionship with a woman.
1. Guenevere Tapest

Disclaimer: I do not own the wonderful world of Harry Potter.  
  
A/N: In no way do I have the feelings for Sirius Black like my character does. I simply think that he is/was a wonderful character that must have been in love at some point.  
  
What is it like to love someone, yet never really act upon that love? What is like to have that someone taken out of your life before you can even tell him how much you love him? And what is it like to have him taken away to somewhere feared by all because he turned out to be completely different then you thought he was, more like a monster? Guenevere Tapest knew exactly what it was like.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Guenevere sat at her kitchen table on Halloween night filing some important papers for the Ministry of Magic. The dishes were washing themselves, the broom was sweeping the floor at a rapid pace, and darkness was falling outside of the window above her sink.  
  
Stifling a yawn, Guenevere straightened up in her chair and stretched a bit. She slumped back against the table, turned a knob on the radio, and began listening to the most recent news on the Wizards' Wireless Network . . . .  
  
'I can't believe it! We, my husband and I, made it through this whole thing without losing any family members! We just wanted to make a shout out to all of the people who did lose people close to them.' Apparently they were taking phone calls. Guenevere had no idea what the woman speaking was talking about though.  
  
'Wait! More news . . .what's this?' The news reporter was talking now with a solemn tone, yet he seemed to be trying to cover up an excited sort of voice, 'Don't get your hopes up too soon, Nina. The worst is over but here we have more news on attacks. Not even an hour after the glorious victory, it appears that Sirius Black, a close friend of the Potters', showed up in Godric's Hallow and killed thirteen people including another friend of the Potters', young Peter Petegrew. We have no reasonable explanation as to what motivated Black to show up in Godric's Hallow or moreover, murder all those people. He was taken to Azkaban minutes after the attack.'  
  
Guenevere snapped off the radio and sat frozen in her chair for quite some time, her face pale, her fingers shaking. Finally, she threw her head into her hands and cried. Lily and James Potter were dead? What had happened that was so exciting? 'The worst is over', what did that mean? And, Sirius Black, he had killed thirteen people including his old friend from school, Peter Petegrew? That was what had been said. Sirius Black . . . . Sirius.  
  
Suddenly there was a popping noise and Guenevere jumped with fright and turned to look at the source of the noise. Standing near her doorway was none other then Severus Snape.  
  
Guenevere wiped her face with her sleeve, which only smeared the running mascara around. She stood up quickly, tripping slightly, and looked directly in the face of evil. "W-what do you w-want?" she stammered as bravely as she could.  
  
"I'm here on the order of Albus Dumbledore," began Severus Snape, "He believed that you wouldn't hear any recent news since you seem to be quite secluded. He asked me to inform you of certain recent events since they might concern you," he allowed a slight smirk and then added, "Yet judging by your state, it's possible that you have heard already."  
  
It was true that her home was quite excluded from the wizarding world but that was how she liked it. She had no idea what Severus Snape was talking about but she knew that he must be lying. "D-don't tell me th-that Albus Dumbledore sent you! D-do you really think I'm that ignorant?" She sneered at him.  
  
"Perhaps you are." Once again he smirked at her, "Does your position at the Ministry really limit you from that much information? Perhaps you are unaware of who to make an enemy and who to simply dislike."  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about," she said from behind gritted teeth. He was talking in riddles and all she wanted was for him to get his slimy head out of her house.  
  
"I'm not a Death Eater, Tapest! I once was but I no longer am! I was simply sent here to explain what you don't know about the downfall of the Dark Lord, not to tell you everything you don't know! For heaven's sake, that would take a century!" He was growing impatient with the blonde girl and slowly unraveling from his cool manner. "I have been spying for the Ministry for quite some time now," he added more calmly.  
  
Guenevere, unsure if she should believe him or not, suddenly realized what he had said, "You-Know-Who is dead? That's why you have been sent here?" she gasped out.  
  
"Yes, I thought you already knew," he said, once again referring to her face smudged with black mascara, "the Potter boy," he said with obvious dislike in his voice, "the killing curse that the Dark Lord hit him with backfired. But no, I don't believe he is dead."  
  
"Lily and James--"  
  
"Are dead," he interrupted, not sounding the least bit upset. "And Black, of all people, is the one responsible."  
  
"What are you talking about?" she choked out between sobs. She was angry. She was angry at the fact that she didn't know all this already, at the fact that Severus Snape had to be the one to tell her, and that Snape wasn't even the least bit sympathetic.  
  
"Ah, well I didn't expect you to know this," said Snape seriously, "Black, it turns out, was Secret-Keeper for the Potters. The Fidelius Charm was in the first week of progress when Black must have gone blabby to the one man that was after the Potters! And imagine . . . James Potter's best friend-- "  
  
"Shut up! I already know! Just SHUT UP!" Guenevere sobbed.  
  
"I'll be off now," he said. There was an odd satisfied glint in his eyes when he left Guenevere in her otherwise empty house crying in her hands.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Guen, it's obvious that he like you!" Diana Rosenburg said in a whining voice.  
  
"Yeah, he like me," Guenevere admitted, "And every other person in this school with breasts!"  
  
"True, but he likes you A LOT," her friend replied.  
  
"No he doesn't! All he wants is to snog and be done with me!" Guenevere retorted.  
  
"Oh I'm sure he wants more then just to snog," said her friend with a smile playing its way onto her lips.  
  
"Ugh! The answer is NO!"  
  
"What's going on?" Lily Evans asked, walking up to the two girls with James Potter glued to her side. The couple had been inseparable since the previous month when Lily had finally given into his repetitive begging for her to go out with him.  
  
"Nothing," Guenevere did not want to talk about him in front of his best friend.  
  
Diana snorted.  
  
They were in the beginning of their seventh year at Hogwarts and in the middle of a gigantic wizarding war. At the time, however, the young adults didn't have the war on their minds as much as they had the frivolous fancies of adolescence on their minds. Guenevere had been single for a long time and was ready to get out if that era, just not with Sirius Black.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Please review! Be nice though because I can be quite sensitive. Constructive criticism is welcome. Please don't tell me that my character is a Mary Sue though because this is just the first chapter so you don't know her yet! 


	2. A Disasterous Date

Disclaimer: I own nothing from the magical world of Harry Potter. What I do own, is Guenevere Tapest and therefore, you may not have her!  
  
A/N: I'll say it again to put your minds at rest, I DO NOT HAVE FEELINGS FOR SIRIUS BLACK. If you are one of those people who is head-over-heels in love with him then please do not be offended that I am not making you my little puppet in this story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As soon as Lily found out what Diana and Guenevere had been talking about, she came striding up to Guenevere to beg her to go out with Sirius.  
  
"Guen, you haven't had a date since, like, forever! I mean seriously, you could use something to take your mind off of school!" Lily reasoned with her.  
  
"You only want me to go out with him because he is your boyfriends best friend! I don't want to go out with someone who has dated three fourths of the female population at this school. Other people may have been charmed by his arrogant behavior but I am disgusted!" Guenevere huffed, "You of all people should understand considering you felt the same way about James until just last month! And God knows that I wasn't one of the people pushing you to go out with him."  
  
Lily stared in bemusement, "I thought you liked James."  
  
"James is fine compared to Sirius Black!" she got up to leave to breakfast.  
  
"Fine, don't go out with Sirius. But you really need to get out of this slump you're in. With dating, I mean," she followed her friend in standing up.  
  
"I'm not in a slump. A slump is short. It's been a long time and I will agree with you that I do need to find someone to spend my time with."  
  
With that, the two girls exited the common room through the portrait hole and descended the staircase to breakfast.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Mmmm . . .Daddy sent me chocolate from Argentina," Guenevere exclaimed after opening the parcel that her owl had dropped in her breakfast bowl. Guenevere had a slight weakness for candy and she loved when her father would send it to her from wherever he was these days. He worked for the Ministry of Magic to help other countries with the war that was spreading in the wizarding world. As a muggle, her mother stayed at home alone all the time griping about how her father has never been there to support the family. Guenevere's father had left the family when she was nine and had only started sending her letters and packages when she started Hogwarts. She had never actually forgiven her father but she loved to hear about him from his letters and get gifts from him.  
  
"Hey Guen," said an all too familiar voice.  
  
"Hello Sirius," chorused about five girls at the table.  
  
"Hullo Black," said Guenevere with an annoyed tone.  
  
"Oh, come on, I've known you for seven years. The least you can do is call me by my first name," he said with a grin.  
  
She turned around in her seat to face him with a fake smile, "Fine. Hullo *Sirius*," she said sarcastically, sounding quite a bit like the girls that had previously greeted him. She turned back around in her seat and shook her head with her eyes closed in frustration.  
  
"That's better! Hey, would you like to have the pleasure of going to Hogsmead with me next weekend?" He asked her shaking his hair out of his eyes.  
  
"No, I don't think that it would be quite as pleasurable as you make it sound," she said getting up from the table, grabbing her book bag and her candy, and heading off to Divination.  
  
"She'll come around," said Sirius coolly as James walked up to him grinning, "After all, Lily gave into you and I'm far more irresistible."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Divination was Guenevere's favorite class. Sure, she knew that it wasn't accurate but she liked the idea of it and she thought that it was quite fun to try and see things and figure out what they meant. That day it was quite uneventful as they were simply learning the history of tarot cards.  
  
After Divination was Transfiguration, which was Guenevere's worst class. Honestly, she didn't understand the subject the slightest bit. She could not grasp that one thing could be completely turned into another, which caused her wand-work in the class to be quite sloppy. Not only this, but she knew that she would have to put up with Sirius Black again. She was just thankful he hadn't taken Divination.  
  
As she sat down in her usual seat in Professor Mcgonagall's class, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin, and James Potter took the seat directly in back of her. Quietly, she groaned to herself and then came up with a brilliant plan that would not only take the arrogant step out of Sirius Black's walk but also benefit her. Quickly she called to a Ravenclaw boy to sit next to her before he took a seat on the other side of the room. He gave her a confused sort of smile and then took the seat to her left.  
  
The class began and they got to work turning clocks into pocket watches. "Oh, I'm so terrible at this subject!" she said in as cute a voice she could muster without laughing.  
  
"Here, let me help you," the Ravenclaw boy, Davey Gudgeon, said to her as he performed the spell on her round clock with birds in it, "There, now all you have to do is turn it back!"  
  
"Thank you so much!" Guenevere replied with a charming smile, "You know that Hufflepuff vs. Gryffindor quidditch match on Thursday? Unless you have something planned, or you are going with someone already, would you like to go with me?" She could almost see the frustration exuding from Sirius Black.  
  
"Yeah, that would be great," he answered her with a shy smile.  
  
"Neat, it's a date," she said, purposely putting quite a bit of stress on the word 'date'.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Guenevere sat with Davey Gudgeon in the stands of the Quidditch pitch. Gryffindor was up fifty points to twenty but it was only the beginning of the game. As she sat there occasionally talking to Davey, Guenevere realized that the only flaw in her plan was that Sirius Black was a Beater for the house team and was bound to show off.  
  
As the game progressed, the date seemed to be stuck in place. Besides the occasional comment on the game, the two talked very little. Davey was good- looking, smart, and quite sweet, but there was something that was not there at the Quidditch match with them. Something just wasn't clicking in their conversations.  
  
Near the middle of the match, Sirius Black came flying over to the stand where Guenevere was on her 'date'. She knew that she should have been expecting it but it still surprised her a great deal. He stopped about five feet away from them, still in the air on his broomstick, and called to her, "So, how's the date going Guen?"  
  
Flustered, she looked around him at the game going on behind him. Everyone in the stands near her was staring at her and she was blushing profoundly.  
  
"Oy! Sirius, we need you!" yelled James Potter as he whizzed away on him broom. Sirius followed him with a quick backward glance at Guenevere as he lifted his eyebrows at her.  
  
"Erm . . .is there something going on between you and Black?" asked Davey Gudgen with a bewildered expression.  
  
"No," she responded angrily, "No, there is not and there never will be." And with that she picked up her bag and cloak and ran down the stand all the way up to the Gryffindor girls' dormitory.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: I would appreciate reviews. Please no flames. Constructive criticism is welcome though. For those of you who think that that name Davey Gudgeon sounds familiar but you don't know from where, he is the boy who nearly got his eye poked out by the Whomping Willow. I would like to thank my two reviewers from the previous chapter, Sara and Geneva. Thank you!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. A Bouquet of Sugar Quills

Disclaimer: Nope. No matter how much I beg, Harry Potter will never belong to me. But then again, no matter how much anyone else begs, Guenevere Tapest will only ever be mine and mine only. Muwahahahahaha!  
  
A/N: Sorry I spelled Peter Pettigrews name incorrectly in my first chapter but it's okay in my second. Oh well, who cares about him anyway? I also spelled one of my reviewer's name wrong. I meant Geneveva and I typed it right but my cursed computer changed it. Anyway, thanks again Geneveva.  
  
Queen Cari: Thank you so much! I'm glad that you don't think that my story could get a flame but unfortunately I still have to step carefully. Please enjoy this chapter!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Guenevere recovered from most of her anger and humiliation nearly as quickly as they had swept upon her. She made her way down to the common room where a wild party was raging to celebrate the Quidditch victory. Hoping against hope to be unnoticed, she plopped herself down on the couch that sat nearest the fire. Although it would have been easier to go unnoticed in the dorm, Guenevere felt afraid of being alone; it was a problem she had been faced with since her father left her and she feared that it would stay with her forever.  
  
She stared transfixed at the fire with a wonder. How she loved the fire; she loved how the flames seemed to dance around, how they seemed to reproduce or else become one before her very eyes, how the colors could not be determined because they flickered and changed faster then the blink of an eye. Guenevere loved how the fire's heat could be so addictive, how it could draw her in as if a rope were pulling her, but she dared not get too close.  
  
Suddenly, Guenevere was woken from her stupor by the last person she wanted to see. Leaning over the back of the couch, was Sirius Black with a mischievous glint in his eye and his famous smile that lured so many girls into his trap. "How was the date?" he asked, smile not even flickering a bit.  
  
"Fine thanks," she lied shortly, still staring at the fire, more so that she wouldn't have to look into the eyes of her humiliator then to actually muse over the now annoying flames.  
  
"I noticed that you weren't there at the end of the match," he said, allowing a slight smirk to pierce his charming smirk.  
  
"Well, I don't know why you were so interested that you would notice my absence," she replied furiously, not faltering in her speech nor her gaze on the teasing flames.  
  
"Now, don't flatter yourself," he said jokingly, "You're not the sweetest sugar quill, you know."  
  
She blushed and finally turned to face him, "Well at least *I* can admit it!" she spat at him. She got up to go up to her dormitory.  
  
"And what exactly is that supposed to mean?" he asked her, eyebrows raised, the corners of his grin twitching.  
  
"It means that you are a self-absorbed, arrogant, overly conceited, egotistical, git who I wouldn't go out with if it depended on you and me to save the wizarding race!" she huffed out, standing rigid with anger.  
  
"Okay, first of all, basically every word you used to describe me meant the same thing, and second, why would I want to go out with someone as sour as you?" he asked her.  
  
"I honestly don't know considering I am quite different from the fifty or so worshipping girls you have gone out with!"  
  
Sirius snorted and shook his head at the floor, still smiling.  
  
"Sirius Black you are unbelievable!" She yelled and then ran to her dorm.  
  
"I am, aren't I?" he said to the large group of people who had been watching. Some snorted and others laughed in agreement but they all knew it was true.  
  
"You know mate," said James with a grin, "you might want to give it a rest with that one."  
  
"Nah, she knows she wants me," he said shaking hair out of his eyes.  
  
Everyone laughed heartily and then began partying wildly again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Guenevere had been embarrassed twice in one day by the same person but was not about to let Sirius Black have the satisfaction of doing it again. She could only imagine how foolish she must have looked yelling at the oh-so- charming-and-handsome Sirius Black as he stood there staring at her unscathed by the most hurtful words she could chuck at him. It was true, she had heard the laughs follow her up to her dorm and had dreamed of Sirius Black's jeering face. He was the most unbelievably full-headed person ever!  
  
Still flustered, she sat quietly in her last class, Potions, the next day, snapping at anyone who dared speak even a monosyllabic word to her. If she had been a bird, her feathers would have been beyond uncomfortably ruffled. When she had finished her potion, put a sample of it in a glass cylinder, and received her A on the potion, she packed her bag and prepared to leave behind the rest of the class. What she hadn't counted on was an encounter with Severus Snape.  
  
"Well, well, well . . .what have we here? You seem to have lost your little friends and don't know where to find them. And I thought it was a Gryffindor trend to move in packs, despite their 'bravery'. But perhaps you don't want the infamous James Potter and his freaky friends to help you."  
  
"Leave me alone, you slimy . . . . Snivelus!" she growled at him.  
  
"Finally grown a backbone, have you Tapest?" he sneered, "Not the quiet girl who used hide behind Sirius Black and your mudblood friend anymore are you?"  
  
"I never hid behind that arse!" she exclaimed angrily, ignoring the comment about her friend.  
  
"Ah . . . that's what he is now, is he? No matter, he's not here so I can use you to get back at him for being more then just an arse," he raised his wand with a lingering smirk.  
  
"You don't really want to do that right outside of your last class, now do you Snivelus?" Guenevere peered around Snape to see Sirius standing about ten feet behind him with his own wand raised. Behind him was Remus Lupin who had apparently chosen to tag along.  
  
With Snape's back turned to her, she ran past the whole scene livid, but knowing that no harm would come to her with Sirius and Lupin there. She fled into the common room and was gasping for air when she realized that Remus had followed her.  
  
Guenevere liked Remus quite a bit. He was intelligent and understanding but in all her years knowing him she knew that there was something odd about him, although she couldn't place it.  
  
"You have to forgive Sirius," he said sounding sorry himself.  
  
"I don't have to do anything," she replied in a voice that she wouldn't usually use with Remus, "and I don't have to thank him or you. I could have handled Snape fine myself, thank you."  
  
"I'm sure you could have," he said with a smile and eyes that seemed to look into the depths of her soul.  
  
"I'm sorry," she said quietly after realizing how harsh she sounded and before he could say another word she slipped into an armchair and began working studiously on her homework.  
  
Long after Sirius Black had entered the common room and joined James in a game of Wizards Chess, Peter Pettigrew had nearly caught himself on fire, and Lily and Diana had gone over to talk to her, Guenevere finally went off to bed. When she got to her bed however, she found something lying in her bed that she had not put there.  
  
Tied together with a red ribbon was a bouquet of sugar quills. A small piece of parchment next to it read 'Sorry I'm an arse.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Tell me what you think in a review, tell me what I should improve in a review, tell me what you had to eat today in a review, just review!!! Sorry my chapters aren't that long but I try to update quickly. Ugh . . .homework. 


	4. More than Meets the Eye

Disclaimer: Have I ever given you reason to believe that Harry Potter belongs to me? No, I don't think so. So why the hell do you still have to read the disclaimer?  
  
Thank you to my reviewers. With out you, there would be no story!  
  
Lannei- A friend of Kaeli's? Gotta luv her . . .Thanks for the kind review!  
  
RabbidChicken- I'm glad you liked it. You better update your story soon!  
  
Dracosprincipessa- New name? I didn't know you fancied Draco! Thanks Kaeli, I'm glad you enjoy my writing!  
  
Dreamdust- You really like it that much? You are soooo sweet! Thank you soooo much!  
  
Gemini- I'm glad you like Guen. I think she's kinda a brat. Thanx!  
  
Randomcat23- I'm soo happy you think it rox! Thank you muches and muches!  
  
The Price of Fate- Thank you!!! Cool name!  
  
Geneveva- You have no idea how much it means to me that you like it!  
  
A/N- Sorry I haven't updated in a while but my school has this program where they try to torture the students with this thing called 'Homework'. It's deathly scary and it begins to take over your life and prevents you from writing crappy fanfic stories. Okay, read and review please.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Okay, who did it?"  
  
"What on earth are you talking about, Guen?" Morwenna Marchbanks asked her with an innocent smile that was easy to see through.  
  
"You know exactly what I'm talking about." Guenevere replied looking around at the other girls' mischievous faces.  
  
After receiving her little gift the night before, Guenevere had fallen asleep before she could consult the girls about who had brought it up. Obviously, it wasn't Sirius because the guys couldn't get up the girls staircase without having to climb on the walls.  
  
"Which one of you brought that-that-thing up to my bed for him?" she pressed on.  
  
"Oh, you mean that thoughtful, though incredibly corny, little gift?" Alice Longbottom asked slyly, "Well, we all kind of had a little to do with it-"  
  
"But it was so sweet, not to mention the fact that I would never miss a chance to see Sirius Black apologize!" Diana exclaimed with hungry eyes.  
  
"C'mon Guen, he really, really likes you! It would be unfair for you to not give him a chance." Lily begged, "Next time he asks you out, just agree to go out for one date. Just one!"  
  
Guenevere looked around at the girls' pleading faces, trying to find some excuse but knowing that that there was none. "Fine!" she replied in defeat, "Fine!" she repeated waving her hands up in surrendering way. "Next time . . .but only one date!"  
  
Next time was always very soon when it came to Sirius asking a girl out, especially with Guenevere.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Guenevere and the other four girls from her dorm sat eating their breakfast peacefully, reading their mail, and chatting a bit. Of course, Guenevere was trying to forget about her promise to her friends. In truth, she really did not like Sirius Black one bit. She did believe, though, that if somehow she could see through the arrogance that he flaunted so much, she could possibly like him as much as so many other girls did. Sure, he was a charming guy, quite attractive, and he had a wonderful personality when it came right down to it. But Guenevere was like a delicate flower, she was afraid of getting hurt again, afraid of being deserted. Finally, she came to the conclusion that one date might not be so bad.  
  
Too soon for Guenevere, Sirius showed up talking animatedly to Peter and James. Remus followed quietly behind them with a book up to his face, though he seemed to know where he was going. They sat themselves down opposite Lily and Alice and continued with their discussion while Remus continued reading.  
  
"What's that your reading, Remus?" Guenevere asked him, remembering their discussion the previous night.  
  
"Oh, It's just some extra studying for Defense Against the Dark Arts. Professor Lichen suggested it. It's about some guy who went out to find dark stuff, you know, to help people. I think he's gonna die though."  
  
"That's nice . . . ." Guenevere replied, not really interested.  
  
As breakfast came to an end, Guenevere waited for Sirius to begin his routine. He never did. This left Guenevere feeling slightly disappointed but she came to her senses quickly and realized that she had not wanted to go out with him anyway. Still, it came as a surprise to her and her friends.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Days passed, maybe even a week or two, Guenevere couldn't tell. The excitement that was dawning over the castle as the winter holidays grew nearer kept time off of everyone's mind. Guenevere and her friends had forgotten all about Sirius asking her out, as he hadn't really talked much to her for a while. Guenevere wondered if perhaps he had suddenly lost interest in her or if he had just decided to change for some reason. Indeed, he did seem less flirtatious with not only her, but also all of the girls at school. Also, the few times that he did talk to her, he had a strange politeness to him that Guenevere wanted so badly to be sincere. If it was sincere, Guenevere would have trouble finding one thing wrong with him.  
  
It was the day before break and Guenevere was sitting on her bed watching all of her friends pack for home. She herself was staying because she didn't want to deal with her mother's bickering over the slightest things. Guenevere was afraid of staying in the dormitory by herself. She knew that there would be other people staying but she didn't want to sleep in a bedroom all on her own.  
  
As Guenevere went ahead of her friends and descended the staircase to the common room to go to dinner, she captured a few whispered words from the room she had just left.  
  
"I wonder if she notices," that was Alice's voice.  
  
"She must! The whole school has," Lily whispered. Guenevere realized that they must have been talking about her so she did what any normal person would do: she listened.  
  
"He really can be a sweetheart, you know. It's so cute!" Diana said quietly.  
  
"It's almost sick! I mean, Sirius Black acting like some regular guy? Scary." Morwenna said.  
  
"But that just shows how much he likes her! He's willing to change just because she doesn't like his arrogance," Lily said dreamily, "We're matchmakers!"  
  
Guenevere was wondering what she meant by that last statement but was informed by the next one. "I just told him that she wasn't exactly fond of how he was just after her for a good necking and that he should probably stop being so obsessed with himself!" Alice said modestly, "And I told him that if he wanted to go out with her, he was gonna have to change a great deal for the school to see or she would see right through it."  
  
Guenevere had heard enough. Her friends were trying to hook her up with Sirius behind her back. They had told him to change so that they would get together. She was glad she knew. Now she understood that it was all an act.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Her friends had left for break and she had seen them off at Hogsmead station that morning. She hadn't mentioned anything about what she heard because she didn't want them to leave for Christmas Vacation on unfriendly terms. She was just entering the common room when she heard a loud 'BANG'. Sirius and Peter were playing Exploding Snap by the entrance and the explosion had caught her robes on fire. Startled, Sirius jumped in to put the fire out at the hem of her robes, apologizing profusely.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Guen. We shouldn't have been playing near the portrait hole." He exclaimed as he patted the fire out of her robes. Guenevere could tell that this polite behavior had only just started when she walked into the room. Sure enough he said, "I didn't know you were staying for vacation."  
  
"You can cut the crap, Black. I know all about you talking to Alice." She stated with malice in her voice. Sirius stared after her as she sat on the couch and took a book out of her bag. Remus was sitting on the couch also but she didn't notice until he spoke, "He really is trying. It's almost frightening."  
  
Guenevere ignored that comment and asked, "Where's James?"  
  
"He went home. He's going to meet Lily's family and she's going to meet his." He answered.  
  
"That's so sweet . . . they are really cute together."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ***IMPORTANT NOTICE*** You may have noticed that I made Peter closer to James and Sirius than I did Remus. This is because in the third book Sirius said that he thought Remus was the spy instead of Peter, which lead me to believe that they were a bit closer to Peter. If you have any objections, feel free to review with them!  
  
I realize that this story is going kinda slow but the next chapter will probably hold the real romance!  
  
Thanks again to all my reviewers. You are all so kind.  
  
Review! But no Flames!!!!!! 


End file.
